Little Skaia Things
by Ashynarr
Summary: So I promised myself a while back I would write some things for Homestuck, see as it's my other favorite fandom. This is a storage place for all my drabbles for the series and characters. Will feature ships and platonic stuff.
1. Under The Sea

Little Skaia Things (Homestuck)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: So I promised myself a while back I would write some things for Homestuck, see as it's my other favorite fandom. This is a storage place for all my drabbles for the series and characters.

Disclaimer: Homestuck's not mine.

Warning: Really crappy characterizations probably. It took me a year to get used to writing a solid Alfred and Matthew, so this'll be a work in progress. Also, this one is JohnFef friendship.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Since she'd found out that John could breath underwater like her thanks to his windy powers, Feferi had taken him to all her favorite places in the depths of the New Alternian ocean and introduced him to many of her seadwelling friends. At first he'd been a bit nervous about staying underwater for so long, but he genuinely enjoyed seeing all the colorful creatures in the reefs and in the open ocean.

At first it'd just been a way to bond with the humans in their new joint universe. As the future queen of the trolls, she wanted to reform them back to how they had been before that Lord English had gotten his glubby hands on them, and interaction with the humans seemed to bring out their better sides in most cases, even with the grumpiest of them.

Then came the day she'd finally managed to convince him to come down to the depths to see some of her more... interesting friends. Eridan had never liked being in the ocean, and had always refused to go more than a few dozen feet below the surface, so this would be the first friend she'd ever had who'd come to see them.

He couldn't see anything at these depths, asking more than once how anything lived down here. She'd laughed and pointed them out (more like carefully positioned him so he was looking in the right direction) just as the light show began. She couldn't see his face, but was able to feel the way his hand tightened just a bit as he watched the creatures around them light up and disappear.

From the way he was muttering under his breath in clear awe, it wasn't out of fear.

When he later mentioned that maybe he'd be up for it again at some point, she thought to herself that maybe this friendship might just become something a bit more pale.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: My first Homestuck drabble ever. Someone wanted JohnFef a while back, and for some reason I felt like writing it for them despite never writing for the fandom before...

To be fair to me, I wrote this at midnight, so I wasn't exactly in the best of states to write. I will admit it's not great, though, but I can only get better from here, right? (I know pale is about like being each other's sort of cool headed partner who keeps you from doing dumb shit I was really tired at the time cries)


	2. Strange Company

Little Skaia Things (Homestuck)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: So I promised myself a while back I would write some things for Homestuck, see as it's my other favorite fandom. This is a storage place for all my drabbles for the series and characters.

Disclaimer: Homestuck's not mine.

Warning: DaveRezi friendship, Dirk POV, generic friendship fluff and stuff. Set post-game.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sometimes Dirk wonders about his brother.

Dave's a cool kid (no pun intended), even with the strange inferiority complex that'd baffled him for the longest time. They don't always get along - they're still trying to reconcile their Bros with each other - but in the end both of them just want a sense of normalcy again now that the Game is over once and for all. That was why they'd decided, after much deliberation, to live up north - neither of them wanted the memories associated with hot, humid summers, and snow was nice, if way too cold.

For the most part they share interests - music, shitty comics, irony - though Dave's interest in dead things sort of freaks Dirk out a little when he sees them in the middle of the night, illuminated by the moon that was always conveniently shining through a window onto the display, and he knows that his robots sometimes surprise Dave when he isn't expecting them (not that he _programmed_ them to do that just to keep his brother on his toes.)

There is one thing, though, that reminds Dirk both that this is not his Bro, and that the two of them, for all their shared genes, are very different creatures.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" A loud voice laughs from the TV room, not quite obnoxious. "You can practically smell the guilt on her already - they're wasting time on that other guy."

"Most of them don't have freaky alien smelling powers like you do." Dave replies, and Dirk can picture the Cool Guy Smile he's sporting, only slightly softer and more honest.

Dirk isn't fond of the trolls, but to be fair his only experiences with them in any great detail had been the Batterwitch, the rest only being met in passing in the frenzy to prepare to take down Lord English once and for all. Dave, on the other hand, had been friends with several for years, even briefly dating the one now laughing and throwing popcorn at their TV.

"Seriously, though, her alibi sucks. I don't even need my nose to know that she framed him for it. Why don't they just arrest both of them and question them until they get the truth?"

"Because lawyers make a lot of dough out of big cases like this, and humans have this weird thing where there has to be evidence before they're allowed to arrest people."

A snort issued from the troll. "Man, you humans are weird."

Dirk shook his head, pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against to grab something to eat. Dave really had strange taste in friends (not that he could claim much better - Jake was… something else.)

Hopefully the two hadn't gotten into the cereal again. It was really freaking annoying to pour Fruit Loops only to find all the red loops mysteriously missing.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: A much better attempt, I feel. Again, not written at midnight with no idea what I'm doing or who I even am.

I'm probably gonna screen all of these by my Homestuck-loving friend before they get posted here, so they shouldn't suck too much from here on out, but I'm still learning so things should slowly get better.


End file.
